


Eve's Secret

by Vox (Akumeoi)



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, No. 6 day!, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where being gay is highly illegal, Nezumi puts his acting talent to good use by living full-time as a woman so that he and Shion can be together. Quick drabble of their reflections on this arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic actually published on No. 6 day. Amazing. 
> 
> Also FYI, Shion's job is pretty similar to what it is in canon. Hence the charity dinner.

_This is the scene:_

Reflected in the mirror are two men. The man in front has silky, waist-length, midnight-black hair, which is slightly mussed, having just been released from its confinement in an elaborate hairdo. He has a face of rare and savage beauty, tamed and tempered by the cleverly-applied, ultra-feminine yet refined makeup he is wearing. His ears are pierced, and two gold studs wink softly in the low light from the lamp on the bedside table. The man is wearing nothing but two-inch, gold high heels and a pair of compression shorts, which completely flatten out his already lean silhouette. A glossy red dress pools at his feet. 

The second man, the smaller of the two, wears an open, unbuttoned white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, and perfectly pressed black pants. Beside his striking companion, his appearance would hardly be remarkable, were it not for his glorious violet eyes. In one hand, he is holding a well-padded, plain black bra. The other arm is wrapped around the black-haired man’s waist. 

The black-haired man sighs; whether it’s in relief or contentment, it’s hard to discern. The second man lets the bra in his hand fall to the ground and wraps his other arm around the black-haired man’s waist. 

“One day, Nezumi,” he says dreamily. “One day, we’ll be able to walk out in public like this.”

“Half-naked?”

“Sure, if we wanted to. Just so the world would know that we’re man and man, not man and woman.”

Nezumi clicks his tongue in amusement, then kicks his shoes off and stands wriggling his cramped toes on the bare wood floor. Now that he is two inches shorter, his lover is able to rest his chin on Nezumi’s shoulder, which he does. 

“Never going to happen, Shion.” 

“Shion and Nezumi, not Shion and Eve,” Shion murmurs, as if testing the sound of the words. Nezumi rolls his eyes. 

“Hurry up and get changed. I’m exhausted.”

In spite of the irritated tone of Nezumi’s words, his eyes soften when Shion nuzzles his neck. He turns his head so he can kiss Shion’s forehead, before Shion steps away to hang up his tie, which had been lying on the bed behind them. 

“You sure showed them, though, didn’t you, Nezumi?” Shion says, grinning at the memory of their evening together. 

“I can socialise with the best of them, no matter how rich and detestable they may be,” Nezumi says bitterly. “I hate these stupid charity dinners. They make me sick. Is being vapid and overfed a requirement for attending them?”

He seats himself at the vanity table and fumbles around in the drawers for a bag of cotton balls to take the makeup off with, while Shion finishes hanging up his shirt and pants. 

“I had to fight off that wretched old windbag of a general again too,” Nezumi continues, dabbing viciously at his cheek with a cotton ball. On the way across the room to gather up Nezumi’s discarded dress, Shion gently stills Nezumi’s hand. Nezumi stops, puts down the cotton ball, and then begins again with a fresh one as if nothing had happened, albeit with a little less force. 

“That’s because you were the most beautiful woman there,” Shion says. There is a touch of pride in his voice. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come save you. The general’s _wife_ was giving me a lecture.”

“Another one?”

“Yes, another one. I’m convinced that she’s jealous of you. Imagine how she’d feel if she knew her husband had wandering eyes for another man.”

Nezumi snorts with laughter. “So what’d she complain about this time?”

“Well, not you in general. She just really wanted me to understand what constitutes proper skirt length these days. She thinks the ones _most_ people wear are _entirely_ too short.” Shion’s nose wrinkles as he imitates the woman’s nasally voice. Meanwhile, he tucks Nezumi’s golden shoes away on a shelf next to his own sturdy black Oxfords. 

“Hah,” Nezumi says. “Those little speeches must be pre-prepared. Because she couldn’t get me on that one today, the old coot.”

“Only because you didn’t want to shave your legs this morning,” Shion reminds him, momentarily stepping into the bathroom.

Nezumi raises his voice so that Shion can hear him through the bathroom door. “I’m not going to get an Oscar just from being in character 24/7, so I don’t see why I should bother. Being in character 12 hours a day is bad enough.” Nezumi has finished cleaning his face off, and sweeps the small mountain of cotton balls he’s made into the trashcan beside the vanity. Without the excessive makeup, Nezumi looks much more masculine, in spite of his long hair. 

Emerging from the bathroom in a clean pair of boxers, Shion sighs. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

He comes to stand behind Nezumi again, picks up Nezumi’s hairbrush, and begins detangling Nezumi’s hair. Nezumi closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of the brush running through his hair, accompanied by Shion’s gentle hands. 

“Don’t be stupid, Shion,” Nezumi says, but the words come out in a low murmur rather than a biting retort. “Who else would I have married?”

“I don’t know. But at least without me, you could have lived your life as a man.”

Nezumi shakes his head, and Shion makes a little noise of protest as Nezumi’s hair slips through his fingers. 

“And see you unhappily married to the lovely Miss Safu? No way. You’re gonna be mine forever, even if I have to rig myself up every single day of my life to keep you,” says Nezumi. 

“You know I’d be yours no matter what,” Shion promises earnestly. 

He puts the brush down on the counter, kisses the top of Nezumi’s head, and begins braiding Nezumi’s hair. Nezumi sighs contentedly. 

“See, Shion? That’s why it doesn’t matter if all these ignorant bastards know our little secret or not. I don’t give two shits about their opinions, anyway. They could think I’m a dancing bear for all the fucks I give.”

“But I want them to know you for you, just like I do,” Shion says wistfully. 

“You wanna know who I am? I’m the idiot who loves you. Do they need to know any more than that?”

Shion smiles, tying off the end of Nezumi’s long braid. “I love you too, Nezumi.”

He rests his hands on Nezumi’s shoulders, and Nezumi laces his fingers with Shion’s. Nezumi shifts in his chair so that he can look at Shion’s face, and they gaze at each other’s eyes for a long moment. 

Then Shion leans down and kisses Nezumi’s lips, tenderly, softly, just once. 

“Maybe you’re right. This is enough, isn’t it?”

Nezumi butts Shion’s chest with his forehead. “Yes.”

He disentangles his fingers from Shion’s, gets up, and wanders into the bathroom. In a few moments he returns, having divested himself of his shorts and replaced them with worn, comfortable boxers. He finds Shion sitting in bed, waiting for him. 

Lifting the sheets, Nezumi climbs into bed, and both men lie down simultaneously, facing each other. 

Nezumi leans forward to press a kiss into Shion’s hair. Then he turns out the light.


End file.
